


You Are Not Cold.

by Absolute_Trash37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst, Brotp, F/F, Kara turns Mon-el down, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena breaks up with James, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash37/pseuds/Absolute_Trash37
Summary: Hopefully not what really happens in 3x22 on Monday. So Selena summons Reign, and the Superfriends have to try to defeat the Worldkiller without guns, or Kara. Meanwhile on Argo, Kara struggles to figure out a way back. (Something I saw on tumblr inspired what I did to Lena)





	You Are Not Cold.

“I'm sorry James, I just can't keep doing this.” Lena finally said after the man couldn't take the hint. 

“I just don't understand, until yesterday things were fine, we were fine.” Lena swallowed and looked to the ground sadly. 

“I know, but it's not fair to you.” Lena spoke softly.

“What isn't fair, Lena?” James asked, pain evident in his voice.

“That I'm keeping you when I can't love you completely. It's selfish, and I've been selfish our entire relationship, it's just not fair to you.” Lena tried to back up, to take her eyes away from James' hurt look.

“Who is it? What is it?” Lena sighed and looked up at him sadly.

“Being with you has been the best relationship of my life, truly, but it's just... I-m... I can't...” Her eyes went back to the floor and James recognized that look, and he knew only one thing that could fluster the powerful CEO.

“You're gay...” He looked at how Lena's shoulders slumped and knew he was right. “But there's more too. You're in love with someone else... Sam?”

Lena could only shake her head. “I still care for you, just not the way I've been trying to-”

“It's okay...” He spoke lightly, the hurt evident in his voice. “But who stole my girl?” He tried to joke but it caused a grimace, not a grin. 

“Kara... it's always been Kara.” Lena spoke sadly. And James suddenly felt even worse for the woman he had grown to love, not only did she feel she had to hide her identity, the woman she loved was gone and she'd never be able to confess how she felt. Lena would never be able to be with her.

“You're good.” He spoke out. It was as close to “I love you” as he could get in the moment. It took him too long to see it, but she was, even if she was tearing his heart in two, it hurt her just as much. He knew she was on their side, not her family's. It just took him far too long to see it.

“I'm sorry.” Lena's phone rang and she looked down to see that Jess was calling, which meant an urgent situation at L-Corp. “So sorry.” Lena said one last time as James shooed her away to take the call. He sniffled and swiped his hand along his face as he sighed.

* * *

Selena walked forward and Tomas Coville fell to his knees in submission. He held up the glowing blue stone that was made from the purified Utica, and the Kryptonian took it. She gave him a look of approval.

“Worldkiller, I summon you!” Selena screamed in Kryptonian and plunged the rock into the Earth. Moments after Reign's Fortress of Sanctuary rose up from the ground, the ship Kara and Mon-el took to Argo landed, and out came the followers of the Worldkiller.

“Thank you for your service and assistance.” Selena spoke. “Just know that your life will end also assisting our mission.”

“What?” Coville asked in confusion and shock, it was short lived as Selena shot him with heat vision as an early test of her newfound abilities. 

“Now fellow followers, we wait for the ruler of the universe, we wait for Reign.” Selena placed her hood on once again and entered the fortress with the seven other Kryptonians.

* * *

Everything was fine, _fine_. Sam and Ruby were watching a film, they were recovering, Alex had checked in regularly, which made both girls happy, but now, Sam was frozen still. The glass dropped out of her hand and Ruby looked back in concern, but Sam was too focused on trying to beat the Worldkiller, to make sure Rein couldn't get out again, she wouldn't let that monster hurt Ruby, not again.

Sam soon realized that wasn't going to happen, and that she couldn't fight the Worldkiller.

“Ruby, I love you, but you have to run...” Sam choked out sadly. 

“Mom? What's happening, I thought you were okay now-”

“Ruby run, tell Alex, but just... just RUN.”Sam ordered as she forced her body to move away from the child she loved more than anything. It broke Sam's heart to know that she scared her daughter, that other kids were scared of the dark but that her child was scared of her.

Ruby didn't want to, but she ran and ran, out of the house and straight towards Alex's apartment. She hid in a little row of bushes for what seemed like hours, but was merely a few minutes. 

While Ruby hid, Reign won the internal struggle and Sam was once more a Worldkiller. The Worldkiller didn't bother with the child, she just flew through the window of the home and straight for the Fortress of Sanctuary, which was now just outside National City. 

After Ruby saw the blur fly past, she continued to run all the way to central National City, all the way to Alex's apartment.

* * *

“I'm sorry for barging in, I know you were working.” Alex said with guilt lacing her voice while Lena poured them each a glass of whisky.

“No trouble, I could use the company if I'm being honest.” Lena walked over to the couch and handed Alex the glass.

“It must be weird without Kara for you too.” Alex pointed out as she took a drink. 

“Very, I know I'll likely return to being a workaholic. Probably even more so now.” Lena mumbled something to herself, a realization sorts.

“What?” Alex asked. Lena chuckled. 

“I just said I should buy another company.” Alex smirked and patted Lena's back. 

“Well, you know about it now, so I'm sure the DEO could always use another science nerd.” Alex prompted and Lena smiled in approval.

“I may just take you up on that, Agent Danvers.” Lena spoke honestly before she took a drink.

“Alex, please.” The other woman insisted.

“Alright, Alex it is.” Lena complied before her phone on the table buzzed, both women were able to read the text from Winn, questioning the breakup.

“So... James isn't in the picture anymore?” Alex prompted more conversation.

“No he is not, I realized it wasn't fair and that I was lying both myself and him.” Lena admitted.

“Lying?” Alex questioned before she took a sip, enjoying the chat with her little sister's best friend.

“Cut the crap Danvers, you know.” Alex squinted before she laughed with a nod.

“So, Bi, Gay, Pan?”

“Gay, I feel far more for women then men. Maybe Bi-romantic, but I doubt it.” Lena admitted.

“Does that mean you'll finally admit that you had a thing for my sister?” Alex asked followed by Lena hitting her lightly.

“How could I not, she's so kind, so pure, her smile lights up a room, not to mention how that super suit makes her arms look-” Lena slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't let it slip all this time, it was Kara's secret to tell, not hers. Alex's eyes widened.

“You knew?” Lena nodded sadly. “What about what you said it the elevator? That drove Kara nuts, she felt so bad!”

“I know, it was supposed to, a tactic to make her realize how bitchy she'd been... it was a very Luthor-esque thing to do and I felt horrible afterwards. I still feel horrible. I wish I had apologized before she left, told her I didn't mean it.”

“She knows, Lena.” Alex tried to reassure.

“But for my own piece of mind, now if she returns, I can't tell her because that isn't fair to either of us. It's a complicated and frankly annoying situation all together.” Lena was poised but she was hurt, and Alex saw that, the older Danvers sister was happy to have someone she could take under her wing again, especially considering that Lena clearly needed someone to remind her to love herself once and a while. 

“Besides,” Lena began again, a mischievous look on her face. “You and Sam look at each other the same way I look at Kara.” Alex tried to scoff out in declination, tried to change the subject and deny it, but she failed.

“That obvious?” Alex asked weakly, a blush along her cheeks. Lena shrugged. 

“She feels the same way.” Lena spoke again. “But, alas, here's to being a ruddy useless lesbian”

“I'll drink to that.” Alex held up her glass as a toast and Lena met the action. The both took a drink when the door pushed open. Lena first reached for the crevice of the couch, where she used to keep the gun, the gun that was sitting in her penthouse's garbage can.

Luckily it was Ruby who walked in, but unfortunately, the young girl was distraught.

“Ruby?” Lena and Alex asked with clear concern. The young girl rushed over and wrapped her arms around the two women as she broke down into sobs. 

“Ruby, where's your mom?” The tears gave Lena the answer she needed. She slowly pulled away from Ruby and looked at Alex.

“Just get the cure, that's what matters now.” Alex told the young Luthor, the CEO walked out in a hurry, dedicated to save her friend, one of her best. 

“This isn't fair.” Ruby sobbed. “I thought it was over, how long do we have to worry about this, when do I get my mom back?”

“Soon, she'll be back, something very weird must have happened, but she won't hurt you as long as Sam is somewhere inside, fighting back. You'll be okay, you'll both be okay. I promise.”

* * *

“Eve, could you continue to work on producing more of the rock, or would you like to go home. Please do be honest.” 

“I might need a coffee break in a while, but I'm happy to keep working, it's for a good cause, and I've always wanted to help National City, so I'm happy I can.” Lena smiled.

“If I'm not back by tonight, assume I'm dead and call Agent Danvers.” Eve nodded—a bubbly exterior turned solemn, she knew Alex's number because the woman was Kara's emergency contact at Cat-Co. 

* * *

Lena walked over to the table where they briefed everyone, a lead tupperware in hand that contained some liquidated rock of Utica.

“Sorry I'm late, I had to ensure that Alex and Ruby were safe in the panic room of L-Corp.” James smirked, because of course Lena had a panic room in her building. 

“It's alright, Ms. Luthor.” J'onn answered stoically. “The Fortress where we defeated Purity and Pestilence had resurfaced just outside the city, along with the ship Mon-el and Kara took to Argo. We believe that the Woldkiller's creators survived and that they stole the ship.

“Wait, so does that mean Kara and Mon-el cannot return?” Lena asked with concern. J'onn looked back at the map on the screen, the green dot showed the ship, and a red dot showed the Fortress.

“Not until we recapture the ship, and even then, I would have to take the ship to Argo.” They all knew that was not good, J'onn was their last alien. J'onn looked down at Winn. “How are the non-lethal weapons developing?” Winn looked at J'onn and shook his head. 

“It'll take time considering you don't want anything that looks like a gun.” Winn replied, he didn't like that pedestrians had access to assault riffles but the DEO was a military agency that kind of needed the technology (especially when fighting nearly invincible Kryptonians.

As the group got into a heated discussion about weaponry and how to approach the situation when the emergency alarm went off.

“The city is under attack.” J'onn spoke out quickly, five different blinking lights appeared on the screen. “Get all of our troops on the move.” J'onn ordered an agent, who immediately complied. “Get the street view for each of those locations, immediately Mr. Schott.” Winn typed up the coordinates on his tablet and one by one scenes of Kryptonians destroying buildings and streets appeared on the screen. People were already dead.

“This is why I learned how to make Kryptonite.” Lena muttered. 

“Could you produce some?” J'onn asked the woman. Lena nodded. “No bullets.” J'onn told her as she rushed away. 

* * *

In the eastern and western down town areas alone there were four Kryptonians, all of them were clearly trying to destroy as much as they could, and the dozens and dozens of agents that charged in didn't stand a chance.

Two other Krtptonians had gotten to the suburban areas, and the agents who were sent to go fight began to resent J'onn J'onzz for banning the only weapons they had that would properly subdue the evil aliens.

Reign had gotten into the prison and J'onn—who masqueraded as Supergirl—barely managed to keep the Kryptonian busy even after she killed a dozen prisoners already.

And James struggled immensely by the waterfront, where he faced a Kryptonian all alone, she had identified herself as “Selena, the first of many followers of the World killer” but James couldn't care less as he struggled to avoid death against the evil Kryptopian.

Seventeen agents died before the Kryptonian's retreated for the time being, the first attack was to show their power, to make people fear them.

James had been taken into the med bay and eventually Alex marched into the DEO, Ruby at her side.

“We need to talk about the new policy.” Alex growled out, her anger bubbled over more as she watched the body bags be rolled in.

* * *

“How are we supposed to go back?” Kara paced around the field in a panic. 

“Councilwoman Selena is gone, along with six others, Madam Alura.” A peace keeper notified.

“It doesn't matter who, it matters why, they could go and attack Earth, and no one will be able to properly stop it.” Kara argued, Kal had agreed to not interfere with National City's problems unless invited after the Silver Kryptonite incident. 

“We could go to Selena's home and investigate.” Alura suggested. Kara nodded, and Mon-el looked at her for answers.

“Bring us immediately.” The three of them rushed off and made it to Selena's home quite quickly.

“The council has holograms that we record information and secrets on,” Alura spoke when she opened up a door that seemed to lead to a basement. It lead to what looked like the interior of the Fortress of Sanctuary; dirt, dust and rock. Closer to the end of the stairwell was a control board, just like the Fortress of Solitude. Kara approached it and looked at the controls carefully.

“We don't even know if she'd record something like this.” Mon-el pointed out as Kara began to punch out the pattern of the chemical formula for the rock of Utica.

“World killer supporters are fanatics.” Kara pointed out as she finished by punching in the commands for a hologram which appeared in a black hood and cloak.

“What is the information you seek?” Selena's hologram spoke out with an irritating calm.

“Why would you go to Earth?” Mon-el spoke up before Kara put out a hand that showed she wanted to take the lead.

“To ensure the success of the Worldkillers.” Selena answered simply and Kara sighed.

“But Purity and Pestilence are dead, and Reign was defeated, your world destroyers are gone.”

“Unless the body is dead Reign can return if there is purified Utica inside the Earth. Purified Utica is blue, regular Utica is black.” 

“No, Reign is gone...” Kara argued in disbelief. 

“But the body survived and if there is Utica, she can return.” Selena answered again.

“How can we keep Reign from returning?” Kara asked as she fought to remain calm.

“Destroy all Utica on Earth and cease contact with all planets that have the substance, Argo included, If this is unreasonable, kill the Worldkiller with excess amounts of Kryptonite.” Selena answered with two options Kara did not care for at all.

“Is there any way to leave Argo?” Kara asked finally.

“Not that we know of.” Selena finished before Kara turned off the hologram and stormed out.

“Kara! Kara, wait!” Mon-el rushed out after her. 

“What? We're stuck here and Earth is in danger! And we can't even contact or warn anyone!” Kara yelled out in fury. 

“I know... I know...” Mon-el spoke sadly. “But for now we can't do anything, just like you said, we need to stay calm, even distract ourselves,” 

“Mon-el I can't deal with this now, I need to figure something out. Anything!” Kara argued, panic filled her system.

“I know...” 

“No, I'm the one with people to lose, I've known them all three times as long as you! Five!” Kara yelled. “I hurt my relationships with them because of you, actually, it took a long time to fix, so no you don't know half of it!”

Mon-el sighed. “Does that mean the garden was a spur of the moment thing then?” He asked.

“You'll always mean something to me, Mon-el, but not as what we were, I moved on, I opened my eyes, and I can't go back to our relationship, it would be a step back when I've taken so many steps forward, I don't love you like that anymore.” Kara told him truthfully as Alura finally walked back out.

“Come we should work on plans for a ship...” Alura spoke out, a hand on her daughter's shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

* * *

“We're a military organization where our enemies are superhuman and often need the fire power of a gun, or an alien. We should do what we can to keep the citizens away from it, hell even police forces, but we need the fire power. Half of those agents would still be alive had we used guns, had we trusted Lena's production of Kryptonite instead of letting Kara take it personally.” Alex looked down.

“More people died today because of a military's lack of guns than people dead because of civilian with a gun.” J'onn was guilt ridden but Alex's reasoning was painful to swallow. “Let's start with getting civilians unarmed okay? Then if the world is at a point where it can handle a world without guns, then we try this new system. Right now we can't, that's just the facts, J'onn.” The Director nodded.

“You're right, I guess it was just difficult to deal with the fact one of our guns got out there... I suppose stricter contracts to begin with would suffice.” J'onn and Alex exited the side room and the director spotted a beaten and bloodied Vasquez.

“Have all our weapons been burned yet?” J'onn asked as James limped away from the med bay, head wrapped, his right arm was covered in bandages, his leg in a brace while he walked with the assistance of crutches.

“No, only the majority of our hand guns. I was going to throw the next batch in now.” Susan spoke coldly, not very pleased with the decision herself. 

“Do not burn them, bring them back to the armoury, we aren't enforcing the policy as of this moment.” James looked at J'onn with a hurt and confused look.

“I thought you were on my side.” James questioned at the sudden halt of the no-guns-policy.

“Our men were slaughtered, you were nearly killed yourself, we are revoking the policy until Winn figures out another way, and until the Kryptonians are defeated.” J'onn explained before he walked off, Ruby came out from the conference room and Alex rushed to the young girl. James was left alone, with a sense of betrayal and hurt.

* * *

“J'onn be safe.” Alex said her final warning as the martian flew with incredible speed into the ship. Before the Kryptonians could get to it, it had already taken off. Into the atmosphere.

The aliens were far from pleased, and they all attacked National City together with great force, the downtown area was a zoo, it was panic filled and filthy with ruined cars and buildings bodies littered the streets as Eve rushed towards the DEO with several lead lined cases in her back seat, and one in the passengers side that Lena specified for Alex.

Eve saw large black trucks drive her way and she took a deep breath. 

“Save National City, and live in a Fast and Furious movie, the dream...” Eve muttered before the swung the steering wheel to the side. It caused the car to block the road and each of the trucks were forced to a screeching halt. Alex was the first one out as Eve exited her vehicle.

“What the hell, Eve!?” Alex shouted as the young girl handed her a small box. 

“Kryptonite, Lena told me to give this to you.” Eve spoke with a professional tone instead of the usual bubbly one. “There's more in the back seat, a lot more.” The assistant directed her attention to the other agents, who immediately went and got the lead lined cases. Alex opened the box which was filled with Kryptonite bullets, and taped to the top of the inside of the case was a note Lena wrote.

_If I do something stupid that gets me killed, I'm sorry, and thank you._

“Goddamn it Lena...” Alex closed the case and gave Eve a nod of approval. “Go back to the DEO, you'll be safe, plus I think you'd be better watching Ruby than anyone else there.” Eve nodded before she rushed back to her now empty car. The DEO trucks and Eve's Chevy dorve in opposite directions. 

Lena stood on the roof of L-Corp, hands shaking, her gun in hand as she looked at the Kryptonians pop in and out of view. 

“HEY SUNSHINE!” Lena yelled out, in hopes Reign would recognize the taunts. “What happened to the promise that you'd rip out my spine!?!” Reign's head shot up after she threw a car into a dealership. 

“Continue your works, she is mine.” Reign flew up above the city and made eye contact with the brazen Luthor.

* * *

“This is impossible!” Kara yelled out in frustration. “Even if we figure out something that will work, it will take forever to build, a forever that we do not have time for right now!” Kara thought of James and Winn, of J'onn, of Alex, of Lena.

“I need some air.” The blonde mumbled out before she left the building in a haste. The woman hated how much she worried about Lena, how much she feared the loss of the Luthor. How much she wanted to cry at the thought of never telling the other woman the truth about everything.

“Danger, danger, danger, danger.” Two Peacekeepers flew towards the field Kara and Mon-el first landed in. Kara looked up and smiled widely. 

“Stand down!” Kara rushed inside. “Mon-el, the ship is coming back, it's about to land.” Kara ran into the other room where their supersuits waited for them. The three aliens ran out to the clearing as the ship's door opened. 

“J'onn!”Kara ran up and gave him a hug. 

“We need your help, Kara.” The young woman nodded in complete acceptance. Kara returned to her mother and hugged her happily.

“Go be the hero you are, my love. El Mayarah.” Her mother encouraged happily.

“El Mayarah. We'll be back eventually, I promise.” Kara rushed off and the ship took off.

* * *

The DEO got downtown and had eyes on all the Kryptonians, who were the first priority, Sam couldn't be safe until they were imprisoned or killed.

The DEO fought with the Kryptonite sticks when they were close enough, but Alex was the only one who could actually shoot, and she wasted ten bullets of forty to take down one of them.

Reign had sped over to L-Corp and backhanded Lena so forcefully the woman flew back to the other side of the rooftop.

“You are weak.” Reign didn't even acknowledge the gun the had been thrown aside. The World killer flew over and kicked Lena with barely any strength, but it was still enough for the young Luthor to fall, Lena was terrified but all the air had been sucked from her lungs and she was unable to scream. All Lena managed to do was think about how it was finally the end after avoiding it for so long, she was going to die. She thought of the assassination attempts, but then she thought of Alex, she thought of Ruby, she would have smiled at the memories of Sam if she didn't feel guilty for failing to cure the woman herself, she thought of how much she loved Kara.

She thought of all of this before she even made it ten stories down and a bone breaking force pushed her back up where she landed on the rooftop with a crack and a pained groan.

“Stop whining, you've barely fractured your bones, you're fine.” Reign scolded as Lena coughed painfully on the ground. 

Winn finally got the cameras from the building across the street to work and he regretted it as soon as Ruby saw Reign kick Lena halfway across the roof again. 

“Oh my god, Lena!” Ruby cried out as Eve tried to rush the girl away from inside the DEO.

“Okay, we have eyes on Reign and Lena they are on the roof of L Corp, and it doesn't look good.” Winn spoke into the comms moments after Alex killed one of the Kryptonians, the first she had simply shot in the leg and was being brought to the DEO.

Lena coughed up blood before she got a glimpse of the weapon. 

“You know what... I didn't realize you got off on killing, I thought you were a machine, kill those who need to be killed and move on...” Lena sputtered out as she dragged herself along the cement weakly. Reign's eyes slowly developed a hot glow.

“You say this as you crawl away.” Reign's voice reverberated on itself.

“You really aren't anything more than a super powered sociopath...” Lena taunted and Reign approached at a faster pace and Lena thanked fate that the gun was close.

“You know what, Sam is so much stronger than you, because she has morals, because sometimes being good...” Lena got onto her knees weakly and turned her head to look at the World killer “-is so much harder then being bad.” Reigns eyes were overcome with the glow that came before the beams of heat. 

“If you can hear me, it's not your fault Sam.” Lena used all her remaining strength to pivot on her knees and fire the tranquilizer into the Kryptonian's leg as the villain shot her heat vision into Lena's chest. Reign fell in pain as the World killer was separated from the woman once more. Sam fell to the cold cement, naked and in pain. The woman was in a state between conscious and not, and all she saw was Lena who was on her knees before the Luthor fell face down and Sam lost all consciousness.

* * *

Alex had taken out most of the Kryptonians in one way or another before she left Vasquez in charge of defeating the last one ad taking the other back to the DEO. The elder Danvers sister took two other units with her and ordered them to wait behind the door as she walked onto the roof.

“Sam!” Alex ran over and checked for a pulse that she was very thankful to find. Alex used her new suit jacket and her Kevlar vest to cover what she could. Alex looked over to Lena, who was face down herself. 

“Shit... shit Lena...” Alex rushed over to where the Luthor was and turned her over onto her stomach before Alex pulled back in horror. There was a scorched hole that used to contain Lena's heart. “COME UP! We need help!” Alex crouched by Lena's body and desperately felt for a pulse despite how impossible it would be.  
The Agent realized it must have been heat vision based on how there was no blood and the wounds were burned shut as quickly as the heart disintegrated. Lena's eyes always looked like there were gears running in her head that caused them to twinkle with knowledge were empty and blank, the only emotion Alex could read was fear, and even that was just her subconscious torturing her.

“No... Lena... why'd you have to be the hero...” Alex covered her eyes as two of the Agents tried to carry her away. “FUCK OFF!” Alex yelled as she pushed the first one away, not much blood on her hands but it was still there. “Wait a goddamn minute.” Alex ordered angrily. “Take her carefully, get her to the DEO, clothed, hydrated, take care of her.” Alex ordered about Sam, tears in her eyes. 

“You, go get a gurney from my car...” The other agent ran off in obedience. Alex fell back to the ground next to the Luthor she had bonded with the past week, and who she was fond of even before that. 

“Fucking hell, Luthor...” The agent weakly took her clean fingers and brushed Lena's glazed eyes shut. Alex brushed her hands through her hair in an attempt to gather herself. Alex wiped a tear away but knew she just spread the blood from her hands to her face. Lena's blood.

Alex made sure Eve took Ruby to the med bay to the young girl would see her mother, not the woman who died to save her.

* * *

The ship landed outside the DEO and Kara flew in, supersuit and all, but she was heartbroken at the sight, agents were hurt badly and those who weren't scrambled to help those who were. 

“The Kryptonians... they did this?” Kara asked, hurt blatantly clear that her kind had done this. In the havoc she didn't see Alex anywhere. 

“Where is she?” Even Sam was back, in the private med bay where she was last time, where Alex went when she was hurt. But Alex wouldn't be there if she was dead. “J'onn, where's Alex?” The martian had no clue what happened while he went to get them. 

“Mr. Schott what happened?” J'onn asked and Winn and James turned and looked at J'onn and the two aliens behind him. They couldn't show a happy welcome to the woman they had missed so much two days ago. Not now.

“The Kryptonians attacked after you took the ship. Eight more dead are dead three of theirs and five of our own. Lena saved Sam again.

“Alex and Lena?” Winn sighed. 

“Alex was going to L-Corp to get Sam and Lena, we don't know about Lena yet.” Winn admitted. 

After minutes which felt like hours of waiting, the DEO doors opened and all Kara saw was the red hair when she called out happily, but soon Kara saw her sister's face, weak and tired, not to mention bloody and bruised.

Then Kara saw who was in the gurney.

“No, no. No...” Kara walked over like a robot, and Alex gave a nod to set the gurney down for a moment. Mon-el watched, slightly bitter as Kara sobbed and cradled Lena Luthor's body in her arms. The Kryptonian apologized and cursed in both languages as she grieved. The noise got Ruby's attention who ran out at the sight of Alex and Supergirl before she saw what caused the commotion. Lena... Aunt Lena clearly wasn't going to wake up again, and Alex looked guilt ridden at the scene in front of her. The red head looked away but saw Ruby, she yelled at Eve to take her away, even though Ruby saw enough to be traumatized even more already, but the yelling sounded like it was a million miles away and under water to the child. 

“Stay here.” Eve told her before the assistant rushed back out and tried to look at the wounds as Supergirl rocked back and forth with the broken woman in her arms. After a tragic eon, and after it had run through everyone's mind at least once that it was Kara's fault for not being there, the sobs became more torn, separated by gasps of air to cry more. 

“I think I can save her...” Eve piped up softly.

“This is not the time for jokes.” Winn mumbled out weakly.

“No, the rock of Utica, Ms. Luthor figured out something while we were trying to produce more of it, it changed the DNA of Worldkillers, and in humans, it might be able to replicate it... if Ms. Luthor was right I could make her a clone of her old heart. I just need her body to be preserved and I need at least a couple days... and some help.” Eve explained.

“We'll put her in our freezer and then one of our rehabilitation chambers.” J'onn offered. 

“I'll help however I can.” Alex offered. “But I want time with Sam and Ruby too.” Alex offered. 

“Do whatever you can to bring her back.” Supergirl's voice was low and raw. The hero lifted up the woman in her arms and carried her towards the freezer. Alex entered the room where Ruby stared at the floor.

“She's gone isn't she?” Ruby asked. Alex took a seat next to the child and sighed. 

“We think so... there might be something Eve can do but I don't know if it will work...”

“She died to save my mom...” Alex held onto the child tightly.

“No. Lena saved your mom, but there was an accident and her plan didn't go as well as it should have.” Ruby started to cry into Alex's shoulder. 

“But it's over now, no one else can make Reign come back ever again, it is over.” Alex promised, and she meant it. Sam began to wake up slowly. 

“Mom?” Ruby asked, hopefully. 

“I'm so sorry I scared you baby...” Sam spoke gently as she embraced her daughter. Alex watched and didn't but in until they broke apart. 

“Ruby, I'm sorry but could you get some water, your mom is probably thirsty.” The tween nodded and rushed off immediately. 

“What do you remember?” Alex asked softly as she took Sam's hand in her own. 

“I remember when she came back, I-I remember... the prisoners... the bodies... so many bodies... I remember Reign beating Lena... said it wasn't my fault... I remember the laser vision-no...” Sam looked at Alex with wide, pained eyes and Alex looked down before she met Sam's gaze half way. “I-I... no... Alex, I didn't let her , I couldn't have just-”

“You had no control.” Alex soothed as Sam began to cry. 

“She's dead... I killed her? I killed her... oh God... God no, please no...” Sam sobbed into Alex's shoulder as the agent moved to the bedside ad wrapped her arms around the broken woman.

“I can't believe I- she's gone...” Sam continued to mumble words and cried for her friend, the woman who saved her. 

Little did they know, Ruby walked by the freezer that was in preparation process and she saw Lena again... and she shed her own tears for the hero.

* * *

The press had a field day with articles, headlines about the event were booming all over the states the following morning. 

_“Military Defeats Rouge Aliens and Kryptonian Vigilante Reign”, “Lena Luthor Seen Carried Away From L-Corp by Government Agents, “Which is Worse Luthor Family or Villainous Alies?”, “L-Corp Employees Help To Rebuild The City Again Despite CEO's Death in The Destruction_

Not a single one gave Lena the honour or credit she deserved, all of the credit and heroics came within the article. Kara planned to change that once she managed to move her body again. Alex and Eve had worked relentlessly and got closer and closer by the minute. Of course neither of them could do it the way Lena could have but it was something.

Kara saw all the destruction and felt horribly guilty for ever leaving.

“It's not your fault.” Mon-el had told her. Kara knew with every fiber of her being that he was wrong.

“They came here because we enabled it, they destroyed the city after we left, so maybe I didn't do it myself but I still had a part to play.” Kara walked away after that. She saw Alex in the med bay next to Sam while Ruby slept on the other cot.

“How can you even stand to look at me?” Sam asked sadly, scared of herself. “Because you aren't Reign and you're never going to have to deal with that monster again I promise.” Alex confessed.

“But, but... Lena...” Alex looked down. 

“She knows you weren't there, she knew that it was dangerous and I think she would have run the scenarios through her head. I think there only would have been two where she survived.” Sam's lower lip trembled. “Hey, hey...” Alex cupped the woman's cheek and brought Sam's eyes to her. 

“I want you to say it after me, okay?” Sam nodded weakly. “You are _not_ a monster.” Alex spoke softly but strongly.

“I-I am not a monster” Sam copied.

“Stronger, I don't believe you.” Alex looked down slightly and thought of how easy it would have been to kiss her in their current position.

“I'm not a monster.” Sam told herself, a little more powerful but not by a lot.

“Repeat that to yourself every day until you believe it, because that's the truth Sam, you aren't evil, you aren't a monster, you're an incredible, loving person who got dealt a shit hand.” Alex told her warmly. The agent's phone buzzed and Alex checked to see that Eve wanted her back in the lab.

“I got to go,” Alex stood as she squeezed Sam's hand. “Get some rest.” The eldest Danvers sister began to leave the room.

“Alex wait!” Sam called out and the woman in question walked back over.

“What do you need?” Alex asked softly before Sam's hand was on her shoulder and she was pulled down to meet the other woman's lips. The kiss lasted until both of them needed air and when Alex pulled back Sam placed her hand over her face guiltily.

“I'm so sorry, that was so impulsive... I just, I've wanted to-” Sam was cut off by Alex's hands moving her own and eventually the red head leaned down and kissed Sam softly. 

“It's okay, we'll talk more when I get back, okay? But sadly right now I do have to run.” Sam nodded and watched as the agent walked away.

“Does this mean Alex is going to be my other mom?” Ruby mumbled sleepily from the cot. 

“Go back to sleep,” Sam scolded half jokingly. “And no, it does not, not right now.” Sam confirmed.

* * *

On the second day, headlines started to give Lena the credit she deserved, the title of “hero” reigned over the deceased Luthor. It didn't help anyone cope though.

Alex and Eve were both half asleep as the began the developmental stage. But it happened, Lena's DNA and the rock began to form an organ. The only unfortunate thing about it was that both were too tired and too focused to record what they did, they had a mission, and that was to save Lena.

Kara was the first one to jump up when J'onn got the call from Alex. Her sister barely spoke but a simple “Bring Lena to L-Corp, now.” was enough for Kara to speed over to the freezer before she flew to L-Corp, Lena in her arms bridal style.

Kara landed in the secret lab gently, so as not to hurt the woman in her arms, even thought said woman was deceased, Kara couldn't help it. “Where do you want her?” Kara asked, Alex gestured to what looked like a surgical station as she pulled on latex gloves. 

“You might wanna leave, it might not work.” Alex offered, but Kara shook her head and stood back so the women could do their job. Her sister got to work and cut open Lena's shirt before she clamped a blood pressure clip to the woman's finger. The screen lit up and showed a flat line that reinforced the knowledge that Lena was gone.

“Eve, get it ready.” Alex ordered, and Eve carried over the Utica with care, it didn't look like an organ, it just looked like the rock, and it irritated Kara how long it had taken for them to make stone.

“Okay, I'm going to start with the left subclavian artery.” Alex began, she put her skills from medical school to the test. Communicate, she remembered that more than anything. 

Kara watched as Aex cut open the seared over wound, and the rock seemingly melded to it, like the rock had a mind of it's own. Alex of course had to use a heated scalpel to bond them together, before she continued with each and every other major entry to the heart, but Kara lost track after the left common carotid artery. 

Soon the stone was secure in the cavity of Lena's chest, but Eve went and grabbed a thin and flat piece of the rock. Alex did the same thing with the face of the burning hot scalpel as she bonded it to Lena. Alex looked at the woman and gave a hopeful inhale. “Defibrillator, please Eve.” The young assistant complied and handed Alex the machine. Kara at this point was bouncing her leg up and down in hope, and everyone in the room held their breath as Alex said “Clear.” 

All of them looked up at the screen in sad hope, crushed hen they saw nothing. “Clear!” Alex spoke once again. They all looked at the screen, and for a moment nothing happened, but then it started.

Lena's heart started, the young Luthor was alive. Finally alive.

“Thank Rao, Lena.” Kara spoke out happily as she walked to the pale woman's side. 

“Get her a shirt, loose, low neck. Get her back to the DEO.” Alex instructed as she hugged her sister with relief. 

Everyone overheard the question and the answer.

“Did it work?” James had asked as Kara carried Lena into the DEO, her gentleness now understandable.

“Yeah...” Kara sputtered out happily. “She's alive.” Kara brought Lena into the private med bay across the hall from Sam, the Kryptonian felt utter glee as she watched the pale skin regain some colour. Kara allowed other agents to give Lena some IV's to get her water and nutrients. 

“Supergirl?” Sam asked as Kara exited the room beside her own.

“Yes?” Kara asked, hands on her hips as she regained her power pose and her superhero exterior. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Ruby asked, hopeful. Supergirl nodded with a warm smile.

“Yes, she will recover completely.” Kara told the two honestly, and Sam nearly sobbed in relief. Ruby hugged the superhero and thanked her.

“No, you should thank Alex when she comes back she did it with Eve's help.” Kara told the young girl. 

“Why isn't she in here?” Sam asked weakly. 

“Lena has legally been dead for two days, she'll likely be confused and scared when she wakes up.” Kara explained. “Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go sit with her, make sure she' not alone.” Kara spoke up before she left the room. 

Alex got back an hour later after she took a much needed power nap. 

“How'd you do it?” Kara asked as soon as Alex walked in. Her sister took a seat.

“The Utica was hollow, and inside there is a exact replica of her heart and the skin she lost developing.” Alex began. “Eventually we will be able to break away the stone but it needs to fully develop and gain some strength first.” Alex explained. “But how's she doing?”

“Good... I think she might wake up soon.” Kara confessed. 

“Good, that's good, Kara.” Alex gave the Kryptonian a hug. “I'm gonna go check on Sam.” Alex told her sister with a pat on the shoulder. Kara watched as Ruby ran forward and hugged Alex before Sam sat up and did the same, gratitude was clearly shown.

* * *

Kara didn't move for hours, didn't sleep, didn't eat, she wanted to be there when Lena woke up. Everyone else had either gone home or fallen asleep. But Kara didn't, Kara couldn't, she had left Lena before, she wouldn't do it again.

Kara was delighted when Lena's heart began to beat faster and stronger, it meant she was waking up. Kara stood by the bedside for support when Lena shot up straight. 

“What the hell happened?” Lena asked as soon as she awoke. 

“A lot.” Kara told the young Luthor who looked at the hero quizzically. 

“You're back... Director J'onzz went to get you and Mon-el, L-Corp...” Lena squinted as it came back to her.

“Oh my god. Oh my god!” Lena stroked her hand through her hair in horror before she looked down. “What the hell?” Lena placed a hand on the stone on her chest.

“Eve remembered you freaked out about the Utica possibly being the way to perfect STEM cell research and cloning, she and Alex Danvers worked endlessly to bring you back.” Lena looked to the side and saw Sam and Ruby curled up together on one cot while Alex had slouched forward in her slumber on the other one. 

“They shouldn't have...” Lena muttered out. 

“What?” Kara asked, scared of how calm Lena had become.

“They shouldn't have brought me back, Sam and Ruby are safe, I accepted my fate.” Lena argued angrily.

“But I didn't, Kara Danvers didn't.” Supergirl pointed out. 

“You weren't here, Kara, you don't have a say.” Kara was taken aback, she had no clue Lena knew, she also felt hurt at the words Lena said.

“But it wasn't just me, Alex was angry for allowing you do do something so risky, Sam felt like it was her fault, and young Ruby couldn't deal with the fact that you were just gone.” Kara argued. 

“It doesn't matter, Ruby has her mother back, National City is safe. That is what matters.” Lena argued.

“I couldn't let you go...” Kara spoke gently. 

“That's your issue, not mine.” Lena looked down. 

“I love you...” Kara's voice was quiet and soft.

“Should have told me that before my heart was literally made of stone.” Lena argued angrily.

“You're not made of stone Lena,” Kara defended the Luthor even though she wouldn't defend herself.

“Tell that to this.” Lena pointed at her chest, Kara sighed. 

“Your body is not who you are, it only showcases the little things, like the way you walk can show how you hold yourself, that stone will be gone eventually like nothing ever happened. 

“It doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't touch the dead. Did television teach you nothing?”

“I guess not...” Kara admitted sadly.

“For all you know I'm just like the others, just as evil as my brother and Lillian.” Lena bickered. “So what if I go and slaughter people just like they did, how would you feel about saving me then?”

Kara simply shook her head. “You won't, because Lillian and Lex never would have, never could have done what you did, they never would have sacrificed themselves like that Lena. You are not cold, Lena.” Kara told the woman in front of her. Lena stared at her like she was a stranger and it killed Kara inside.

“I'm sorry, Lena, I'm sorry I wasn't there.” Kara finally managed to spit out.

“Don't be, it's not your fault.” Lena took a deep breath, “If you could please excuse me I need a moment alone.” Lena asked. Kara nodded and left the room to wander the DEO and clear her own head.

Once Kara left, Ruby woke up to see Lena sitting up on the cot. The young girl approached with caution.

“Lena?” Ruby asked weakly, hope lacing her voice. Lena turned her head back and smiled when she saw the child. Lena's eyes ere filled with sad relief as Ruby ran over and hugged her. Lena rocked back and forth with Ruby as she stared out into the bullpen where Supergirl paced.

Where the woman who had torn her out of the paradise she finally deserved stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, I am not pro gun, but in a universe that they live in I definitely think that the military needs the weaponry.  
> So... that tore my heart apart... how about y'all?
> 
> Ad unfortunately I cannot remember the url or exactly where I saw the post on tumblr, but that is where I ot the idea for recreating Lena's heart with the Utica


End file.
